


A Well-known Curse

by plantmomma



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmomma/pseuds/plantmomma





	

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm will edit later


End file.
